This is Me Babe
by sasusaku143
Summary: Naruto have you been drinking sake again?I'm not good at summaries well this is my first story please review and help me make this really cool. Please READ! :
1. NARUTO!

The sun was rising in Konoha and this was the time for everyone to wake up and do the daily routines. But not all people are this fortunate of getting a normal day. Hinata woke up in an empty bed with no blonde in site. It has been 18 years since Sasuke had finally come back and it wasn't because of Naruto but instead a pink headed ninja.

Many things have changed like now the rookie nine are around 34 years old and most of them are married with a few brats. Especially Sasuke and Sakura.

Anyways back to our story .Hinata got out of her comfortable futon and wobbled over to the bathroom to prepare for the predictable. A tired Hokage as a husband and loud mouthed kids screaming bloody murder because someone took their kunai or something. She walked over to the sink washed up and then took a shower . When she was finished she started to clean then cook breakfast. Once finished she walked out of the house closing the door behind her.

It was 7 in the morning now and the streets of konoha were packed with tourists kids and just... people.

Once getting to her destination at the hokage's office she knocked on the door to only be yelled at.

"What do you want now?" Yelled the voice inside, sounding kinda slurrish. But, Hinata knew who it was that was screaming at her and so she took the liberty of opening the door without speaking a word.

"Hokage-sama, I have your breakfast for you." Hinata said in a calm and quite voice.

"BABE!" Naruto...was drunk. Naruto never liked calling his wife babe because that made him feel like he owned her even though in a way he did since they were married, but he did call her babe when he was drunk.

"Naruto have u been drinking sake again?"

"No what gave u ..(hick up)..that ...(hick up)..idea..(hick up)"

"Ugh ..yea ok moving on.. Naruto your not being a good role model towards the..."

" OOH pretty butterfly..come to me I can be what u need oh baby..la la la la la...".he said cutting hinata off and was spinning in his comfortable chair behind his desk.

"NARUTO!" Hinata's voice roared through the streets of konoha where even Sasuke at the Uchiha Mansion was able to hear.

" Dope, got in trouble by his wife again." Sasuke said with no emotions but instead focusing on training Senosuke his 14 year old son.

"Naruto.(sigh) lets go home so you can rest ." Hinata had no patience now she wanted to leave. And Naruto knew that once she wants something give it to her. You its because she's pregnant with their 3rd child another brat...

STAY TUNED

I don't think that was really interesting or was it going anywhere so if you can give me some suggestings that would be cool!!


	2. Remember

OK NEW CHAPPYY making stories is mad easy

and thank you for the reviews well in order for me to make a really cool 3rd chapter I need ideas and reviews..ok..hope you enjoy this one..JA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata dragged naruto by the collar and told the guidance center that he was too intoxicated to lead a village right now. So they went home ,well naruto was still being dragged by his wife of course.(srry im too lazy to put caps on ,but u know who im talking bout)

"Naruto-kun why are you drinking ?" Hinata said in a calm voice.

" Because this is me you should know that and I don't drink free handily. Hinata you know I'm very gullible , what ever people tell me I believe and since that is true someone probably gave me some sake in my coffee. "Naruto had to pause he had actually said something smart for once in his life.

" Fine naruto-kun what will you like for dinner?'

" You?"naruto grinned so wide it was shown from ear to ear.

" Naruto b-b-but t-t-the k-k-kids..I-I-I-uhhhh..skip." She said this so nervously that you wouldn't think they were an actual couple. Naurto didn't care though because he knew how to make her stutter and that's to get well..intense with his words.(remember this is a fic only meant for kids who are mature don't think to hard on it.)

"Naruto your sick"

" I know I know I'm sexy that way." Naruto was so conceded that he can hardly stand it . It made him laugh, just because it wasn't him.

" So hinata-chan you want to go eat at one of the restaurant in Konoha my treat?"

" Sure Naruto-kun" She said this with a blush

Naruto had always wondered why she still blushed even after all they've been through together. He had figured she'd be over it , well he was wrong.

They had arrived at there mansion. Well he was hokage they had to treat him with some respect. Once through the door they settled in and prepared to go out to eat.

They had told the kids to make dinner themselves or just go to someone's house if they wished to. They approved with a nod.

Hand in hand they walked through the doors of Konoha's best restaurant and sat down to order. Once ordered they talked about random things. And naruto being the sly man that he is. He secretly kissed Hinata make it heat up by french kissing her.

Hinata tried to pull away but his hold was too strong. She started to giggle which made naruto laugh, it always did.

He had let go and by that time the food had came. An hour later they were done and the mean was paid for and since it was still early they decided to go through the park and relax a little.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said in a rather romantic way. I mean they were in front of a sunset snuggled up to each other.

"Yes naruto - kun" hinata said lazily.

" I love you more than anything, believe it"He had always admitted this when they were in a romantic setting.

" I love you too " She enjoyed it when he would admit this because he would always said believe it right after. It was funny.

"You know something Hinata?" " huh?" not knowing what he was talking about." This was the same place I proposed to you right?""Yes it was Naruto you still remember that?"

"Yeah of course that day was the most romantic day I had ever planned in my life."

_Flashback_

"_Hinata -chan close your eyes" She closed her eyes and let him guide her to where ever they were going._

_She felt something soft that she was walking over. So she guessed they were in the park? She could've just used the byukugan but that would just ruin the surprise. She loved surprises._

"_Ok open your eyes." She opened them and was amazed. She was surrounded my sakura petals and trees, and there was pink everywhere. On top of that the sun started to set so it made all the petal look orange and red._

" _Oh naruto -kun its so beautiful!"She said this with excitement she wished he would just propose already . They've been dating since they were 12 years old and now they were 20 years old._

"_Phew thought you would never like it . I spent all after noon fixing this up."_

"_Are you kidding I love it" Hinata was so excited she didn't see naruto coming closer to her and that's when they had their first passionate kiss. You see they wanted to share that one special kiss for when it was really going to mean something. But that doesn't mean they've never kissed on the lips before but this was more than just any normal kiss._

_The sunset started to go away and their evening was spent by naruto proposing and hinata saying yea to his proposal._

_End of flashback_

End of chapter 2

Hey hope you like this chapter haha..review review review jaaa!!


	3. IT BEGINS

Next chappy

The next day it was the day that the chunin exams will be first held. Meaning all of the gangs kids that are of age will be able to participate.

Well as Hokage and hokage's wife both hinata and naruto had to prepare meaning making a speech and congratulating the participants who made to the next level.

" Naruto how do u think our kids will do in my opinion I think they'll do pretty well."

" Yeah of course they'll do well I mean their the kids of the Hokage and the leader of the hyuuga clan, they'll do great." Naruto said this with more excitement than a 7 year old kid getting candy.

Hinata grinned. The chunin exams started and 5 days passed.

The people who made it to the next round was senosuke, Kari , and altoleney, all of which are sasuke's kids. And the next kids are naruto's , Serenity(girl), Kota , and the last girl, Suri.

Them plus some other genin from other villages made it as well. The Hokage gave his speech and the famalies of the people who passed the first two parts of the exams were there to hear the speech. And also to see how their kids will fair in the preliminary rounds.

The first match was Senosuke vs. Suni from the sand village.

The match started and suni went for the first attack. Senosuke didn't activate his sharingan since he felt it was a waste of chakra if you use it on someone you know your going to defeat ,so without a second thought, senosuke countered the sand nin's attack and punched him square in the face. Sending the nin straight into the wall. The proctor went to go check if he can continue fighting ,and of course he couldn't even move a muscle. So the fight went to senosuke ,and the crowd cheered, well it was mostly his teammates and his two sisters who happened to be twins.

The next fight was announced and it was Suri's turn. She was against the grass nin Aeon.

The fight lasted ten minutes but it was a good fight , well she was as well as a Uzumaki and a hyuuga so it had to be good for her sake.

The other fights went on for about 2 hours and since there was no more genin to fight the hokage named the winners to go to the next level.

" Alright , first I will like to say that you all did great,and now with no further to do I will like to announce the winners of the matches."

"1. Senosuke Uchiha 2. Suri Uzumaki 3. SerenityUzumaki 4. Kota Uzumaki 5. Altoleney Uchiha 6.Miosuke Unio(sand) 7. Kari Uchiha 8. Rox Jean."

" Again Congrats to all!!!"

" Hey Naruto-kun? "

You want more I need 2 more reviews oky doky ... PEACE


	4. breakfast anyone!

**Hey srry for the EXTREMELY late update but i just didnt feel like typing anything BUT im back in action so here you GO CHAPTER 4**

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS BUT NOW I WANT MORE PLEASE!!!!

"Hey Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned around to find Hinata with his kids.

"Hey! You guys did awesome!!" he said with a goofy grin."But your all gonna do even better in a month from now.But first let's go out to eat or something I'm starving!"

Hinata and Serenity giggled.'_My dad is so weird!'_ she thought as they walked out of the stadium to ichiraku's (go figure ne?) Turns out just like their father they all LOVE ramen. It was like god to them they couldn't live without it.I mean even Hinata got hooked to it.They continued to walk there until they finally reached the reman shop and sat at the stools.they 6rdered their food and started to dig in. While eating they talked about random things and about their fight earlier that day.

"Dad can you train me when we get back to the house?" Kota asked. Naruto thought for a second.

"How about we start tomorrow so you can get up with all of your chakra.then I'll train you ok?" He nodded and returned to eating. Suri and Serenity looked at eachother.

"WHAT ABOUT US?!" they said more like yelled at the same time. Naruto sweatdroped.

"Well I'll help you guys too but you can also learn from your mother too ok?" they nodded their heads approvingly.When they got done with their ramen they got back to their house (mansion) and got settled in.The kids went straight to bed cause of exhaustion while Naruto and Hinata sat in on the living room couch cuddling while watching a movie.

"Naruto its so nice to have the kids asleep so we can have some quiet time." she said sweetly as she turned to him.

He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Yeah it is, but face it Hinata with me you never get quiet time. I'm the number 1 loud mouth in Konoha!" he said with a smile.

"You sound almost proud of that Naruto."

"Yea but I kinda am. But I like to make myself none you know. It makes me feel better for some reason, cause it just seems like I've been heard and they believe me."He said in a serious tone while looking at the tv.

"Naruto-kun you don't need to be loud or do anything to make yourself more known. Don't forget who you are.You ARE the Hokage you rose from nothing to something that everyone in the village respects.To me you can do whatever you want and I'll still love you."SHe said looking at him with a beautiful smile.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds then crashed his lips to hers.She stared in shock but then kissed him back with the same passion.They parted and looked at eachother.

"I love you so much Hinata-chan." he said while hugging her protectively.Not like he needed to protect her ,but he liked to do it anyway to show his love.

hinata smiled," I love you too Naruto-kun"

They went to their room after a couple of minutes and went to bed.

The next morning Suri woke up with a start.She couldn't wait to be trained.Getting up to get dressed and wash up she noticed no one was up and decided to make breakfast for anyone.(to be honest to me thats ALOT of people to make breakfast for)

Walking down the stairs she decided what she was going to make.'_Hn some toast with scrambled eggs,bacon,orange juice,and pancakes sounds good ne?'_

Once she got into the kitchen she got started.

Suri pov

I took out the all the ingredients and utensils needed to make such a big breakfast and got started.I set plates,cups, knives,spoons,and forks on the dinning room table.

The eggs started to sizzle so I moved all the eggs around until they were done then put them in a boil and brought it to the dinning room table.

Walking back to the kitchen she got started with the toast since it was the most easiest thing to do. I put several pieces of toast in the toast(u kno the toasters that have multiply spaces besides 2 well they have an 8 spaced toaster) While that got done i took a tray out of the cabinet and brought the cups from the table and set them on the tray.I walked over to the frig and got the orange juice out and poured the orange liquid into the cups and set them back on the table.

'_Almost there!'_ I thought taking the sweat of my brow.

I got to the kitchen and took the toast out and put eight more pieces in.While that was getting done i made the bacon and put in a flat tray and brought it to the table as well.The toast was down so i brought that over too.

'_Last but not least pancakes'_

I was amazed at how fast i can cook ten pancakes.In a matter of minutes i was done. I brought the round plate to the table and waited until everyone got up.

Hinata pov

The light blinded me as I stirred in my sleep.inally giving up I looked towards naruto to wake him up when I smelled something from downstairs.

'_Smells like bacon. Wonder who made breakfast?' _ I thought to myself.

I sat up in my bed and slowly woke naruto up.He stirred in his sleep and slightly growled for being awoken for no emergency. (lazy ne?)

"Naruto wake up seems like one of the kids made some breakfast!" she said excitedly.

She got up form the bed and walked to their bathroom and washed up then got dressed. Once I was done naruto did the same.We walked down the stairs together and noticed the kids were up too sitting at the table waiting for us.

My eyes widened at how much food was made.I sat down next to naruto and asked who made all this food. They looked at Suri and Suri blushed.

She giggled softly" i just got excited and wanted to make everyone breakfast as a thank you for always being there for me.That's all."

Naruto grinned"Well you welcome and thank you for the food Suri-chan it all looks delicious!" he practically yelled.

"YEA THANKS SIS" the two siblings said in unison.

I smiled at how wonderful our kids are."Thank you so much Suri and your welcome,but most of the credit goes to you too. I said smoothly.

She looked confused,"Huh why?"

"Well your the one who wanted to train so much, get good grades, and want to become the best.So without all that you wouldn't be here right now and the training both me and your father put you trough would have been a waste understand?" she nodded her head with a smile.

"SO! We're not gonna let this food get cold are we? DIG IN!"

They all nodded and started to eat.

The food, no lie, was gone in minutes maybe seconds.Everyone sat at the table with empty plates and belly full.

"WOW! Suri-chan the food was great good job your mother must be teaching you or something!" naruto said cheerfully.

"yea good job Suri!" they said in unison once again.

I nodded my head at her as a thank you and to help me clean the mess.

We cleared the table and started to wash the dishes.

Silently she dried the plates and put them in the cabinets. I looked at her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong honey? Is something bothering you?"

She looked at me startled,"Oh, no nothing at all I'm just trying to focus on what I need to work on in training today, that's all!"

"Are you sure?" she nodded at me and my worry went away.

We continued to wash and dry the dishes While they rest of the family got ready to train.Today was going to be a busy day.

**so what do u think? I need reviews..if you want u can tell me what i need and what should happed anything you want to help that will be great!! i'll update soon hopefully!! Arigatou!! JA NE!**


End file.
